The Unseen Life
by thegusbus
Summary: Young teenager Patrick Martin's life gets worse as not only is he homeless, but his parents are dead. The U.S. government decides to take him as a test subject. The test is complete, but Patrick uses it to escape. He later meets the Trippys, but not in the best fashion. Will they accept him as a friend/family member, or will the cast him out because of what he now is? CTFxC fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Why Am I Here?

Chapter 1: Why Am I Here

I just stood there, looking in disbelief. I looked at my parent's two corpses as the life seemed to leave their bodies. I was now alone. I must now fend for myself. Being homeless does not help the situation at all.

That night was just as any other, my parents would sneak into trash cans or through back doors of restaurants to get an food they could. But tonight, they made a horrible decision. They chose to take a chance and steal a few buns and some beef patties as well as some cheese and tomatoes from a Wendy's. Someone saw them and must have told the manager. Gunshots were soon heard coming from inside the store. I was just outside the backdoor so I quickly ran away before the manager with the gun could come out and shoot me too. I ended up hiding behind the dumpster, which had a wooden fence surrounding it. I was laying flat behind it, blocking out the stench as I thought about my now dead parents.

A cop soon came into the fence enclosure. I held my breath and slowly got into a crouched position. I had my back pressed against the dumpster, the cop came around the corner. I saw him before he saw me. I quickly had him in a headlock and after about three or four seconds, I snapped his neck. I checked his pockets and holster and found a Glock 35 pistol. I grabbed it and climbed over the backside of the fence and ran back to the abandoned hotel where we had been staying. I went to one of the first floor rooms and threw my new gun on the mattress on the floor.

"Is this it? Why am I hear? Why didn't I stay and die with my parents? I'm just going to die anyway." I paused. "I shouldn't think like that! Is it what my parents would want me to do? No! I'm surviving as long as I can."

My mind was made. I would survive until I was physically unable to stand. I laid down on the mattress and laid there for what felt like an eternity before falling asleep.

I could not sleep much all night. I kept waking up and going back to sleep on and on and on. I eventually gave up on sleeping. The sun was not even beginning to come up, so I knew it was early. I just sat on the mattress, no doing anything, just sitting.

Out of nowhere I heard the front doors break open, as if someone had broken in. Someone did. I quickly sneaked out of the room and down the hall. I peaked around the corner to see what it was. It was the police! They came with some guys dressed in suites; they must have worked for the government or some type of agency. I knew I was done for. I went back to my room, grabbed the gun, and went towards the other end of the hall. I wanted to create as much space between me and the cops as possible. In a matter of minutes, they were in he hall. I was in a doorway so they did not see me instantly. Without hesitation, I opened fire. Within two or three seconds we were in a shootout. Because my pistol had only ten shots, the shootout did not last long. Once it was over, the cops came up and tackled me and put cuffs on me. One of the guys in suits came and told me that I would be the next subject in a classified nuclear test by the U.S. government. I asked what it was but the reply was always "It's classified". A mask was put on my face as I was placed in a black van.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon kid."


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Fire

Chapter 2: Out of the Fire

The ride in the van took a little over four and a half hours. I watched the clock as each hour eventually moved on to the next. I read a sign that read "Now Entering Sarasota." Boy our trip did not end in the city. We stopped in a small harbor where we then got on a private ferry. I was as nervous as I could be. I ha no idea where we were anymore. The ferry ride quick, lasting about half an hour. We docked on an island with a sign that read "Stay Away, Nuclear Testing." The island did not look like an for nuclear testing; it was like an abandoned city. Vines were growing on old buildings, and not one sound of life could be heard. I was taken to a bunker that went underground.

Underground, it was a completely different story. It was the most advanced thing I have seen in my life; not saying much since I was homeless my whole life. I was in an underground facility of some sort.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Underground testing facility," one of the escorts said. "You're our next test subject. We are looking for one who can survive the test."

His words only made me even more nervous.

I was brought to the head scientist.

"Here he is." The escort said.

"Ah, yes. I'm professor Gilligan. I hope you can survive the test, unlike the others."

Professor Gilligan was a shorter older man, standing at 5'7 and seemed to be in his mid 60s with short grey hair and a thin beard.

I was only getting more nervous. No one had survived the test, and I was the next subject.

"The test is ready, take him to the testing chamber." Gilligan said.

I was escorted to the chamber. It was basically a white box. There were no windows at all, and it had an air tight seal. I was quickly locked in the pod.

"Are you ready?" Gilligan said over the intercom.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"The test will start momentarily."

The testing sirens went off.

"Here we go." I told myself.

A thin, red gas was released into the chamber. The gas level rose, higher and higher. One thing was unusual, I was not suffocating. I was breathing it like it was clean air. I felt a bit drowsy, but I was not suffocating. I eventually past out from being so drowsy.

I slowly began to wake up. I was still in the chamber, and the gas was gone. I knew the test was over. I had an odd feeling, a physical feeling. I felt stronger, more agile, and as if I had so much endurance. I walked up to the door of the chamber.

Time to find out if my strength was just a feeling.

I put my hands on the door, took a deep breath, and pushed.

The door flew open! It was not just a feeling, but it was real! I stepped out of the chamber. A guard noticed me out of the chamber.

"Hey! What are you doing out of the chamber?" He yelled.

I began to walk towards him, and he came to me. We were soon within arm's reach of each other.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you out of the cham—''

I killed the guard with one punch. I continued down the hall. I got to the end and peered around the corner; it was clear. I kept going through the facility. I passed a clock and noticed it was just passed midnight.

"Everyone must be asleep." I told myself.

After continuing through the maze-like base for another half an hour, I finally made it back to the surface. There were a few guards patrolling the dock, but not too many to handle. Since it was dark, it was pretty easy to sneak around; I just had to keep quiet. I sneaked up on a guard who was on the edge of the dock, and I snapped his neck. None of the other guards seemed to notice. I dumped his body into the water and jumped in myself.

I began to swim towards the shore. After about fifteen minutes, I noticed I was not getting tired. I got to the shore about half an hour later, and I still was not tired.

"What now?" I asked myself. "What do I do now?"

All I could do is the only thing I have done most of my life, steal to survive.


	3. Chapter 3: To Stay or Not to Stay

Chapter 3: To Stay or Not to Stay

It was not past 2 a.m. when I began my first solo heist. I stumbled upon a small, on story house with a screened in pool, and it was the house I chose.

"Time to test my agility." I told myself.

I leaped onto the roof of the house.

"Not bad."

I crept over and stepped on the screening. It was not strong. It ripped, and I fell on the brick flooring that surrounded the pool. I landed on my side with a thud. It did not hurt too bad; I have felt worse. I got up and walked to a sliding door. I slowly opened the door and slipt in. I turned around and closed the door. I turned back around, and there stood a woman with a gun pointed at my head.

She was a young woman, no older than 25 by her looks. She was pretty skinny, but not a skin and bones figure. Her face had defined cheekbones and hair that went down just past her shoulders. Her green eyes were looking dead at me.

It all came back to me, my old depressed life. I remembered my parents, how we lived, and where we lived. I even forgot about my new superhuman abilities.

I put my hands over hers, which were both on the trigger, and dropped to my knees. I began to tear up.

"Do it! Please, pull the damn trigger!" I yelled.

A look of confusion and concern came over her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Please, do it! I have nothing to lose!"

"Your family?"

"They're dead."

I broke down in tears. She put the gun on the floor behind her. She dropped to her knees and pulled my head into her chest as I kept wailing.

"Hey, hey, you can stay with us."

"Us?"

"Yea. Me, my husband Charles, and our two dogs Zoey and Marley. Oh, and I'm Alli Trippy."

I was able to hold back most of tears.

"I'm Patrick, Patrick Martin."

Alli's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?...Oh hey Charles…What?...The car?...Not again. Alright, I'll be there in a little bit."

"What's wrong?"

"Charles and my mom were on their way back from the airport and the car broke down."

"How far away?"

"A few blocks. You coming?"

"Yea, I'll come."

We walked out of the room and walked toward the front door, passing the kitchen and living room. The living room had a large TV and couch. There was a large bookshelf loaded with movies. the kitchen itself was pretty average. The table was short and had six chairs.

As we walked past the kitchen, her two dogs Zoey and Marley ran up to me and sniffed me like crazy.

"Zoey, Marly, down!" She commanded them.

They got down and we kept heading outside. We walked down the street.

"So, where are you from?" Alli asked.

"Somewhere in Georgia."

"Could I ask, why did you attempt to rob us?"

"I have to survive somehow. I mean, what are you going to do when you don't have nothing?"

"Don't you have parents?"

"I do, well, I did, but, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok. I understand. But how did you get here in Sarasota?"

"Oh, uhh travel. Yea. Got to keep moving to survive, you know."

Alli hesitated as if she was confused, "Oh yea, you're right."

"Hey, I think that's Charles and your mom."

"Yea, that's them. Hey Charles!"

"Oh, hey Alli!"

Charles looked at me as if he was confused. I do not blame him since I was with Alli and he did not know who I was.

"Where's mom?" Alli asked.

"Lauren's in the car sleeping."

"Why is my mom so lazy?"

"Her choice. So we're pushing the car back to the house?"

"Yea, I guess. Let's do this."

Charles and Alli put their hands on the back of the car and got ready to push.

"No, I'll push the car." I insisted.

"You sure about that?" Charles asked.

"Positive."

Charles and Alli backed off and got into the car. I pressed my hands against the back of the car and took a deep breath. I began pushing the car with near ease.

(Alli's POV)

"Is he pushing us?" Charles asked.

"I believe he is."

"How?"

"I don't know. You ask him."

"So where did you meet or find him?"

"You know, he uhh..." I mumbled "he broke into the house." 

"He what?!"

"Don't respond like that yet. There's an explanation to it."

"I'd love to hear it."

"He's homeless and his parents are dead. He's just trying to keep himself alive."

"Listen to yourself. You're allowing a thief to be with us."

"Well if you put it like that, yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I just have a caring influence." 

"He tried to rob us!"

"But he's homeless!"

"Doesn't change my mind!"

(Patrick's POV)

I could hear them from the outside of the car. I felt stupid and ashamed. I was close to actually having a home. Alli did not have to mention that I broke into their house, but I do not blame her; I did break into their house.

I kept thinking about that the rest of the way to their house. I parked their car in the garage.

"Thanks buddy, we'll see you later."

"Yea, see you later." I responded sadly.

I glanced at Alli. I saw a look of disappointment on her face. I turned and walked away, down the street.

"Back to being a thief." I told myself. "I will not give up."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm a Master Thief

Chapter 4: I'm a Master Thief

It was only a little over two hours since I left Charles and Alli's house. I went back to the hotel and got my Glock 35 pistol. I had to think of a way to get bullets, steal them. I had to think of where to get them though. There was the Sheriff's office, a store, and a shooting range. I chose none of them. I went straight to the bank. The bank was closed so it would not be hard to get some cash. The door was locked, but I pulled it open anyway. No alarms went off. I was confused.

"Shouldn't there be an alarm?"

This only made it easier for me. I made my way over to the counter. I hopped over it and went to the vault. I opened it with absolute ease. I just stared at the loads of cash. I could not believe how much it was, more than I could count. I grabbed at least five hundred dollars. My robbery lasted no more than five minutes.

I now had the money I needed for bullets to last a few weeks. Off to the gun store it was. I got there in about ten minutes after leaving the back. I quickly went and bought four hundred bullets with the five hundred dollars I had. As I went to leave, I saw the same guys who had experimented on me a few nights earlier. I had to get out of there, and I had to do it fast. I quickly went back into an aisle.

"This is where the fun begins."

I peeked around the corner and saw that they were slowly walking toward my aisle. I picked up a small plank of wood and got ready to smack whichever guy came into the aisle. As I predicted, one of them came into the aisle. I smacked him over the head and knocked him out cold. The other one tried to pull out his gun and shoot me, but as soon as he pulled it out I grabbed it and crushed it. I then threw him over to the next aisle.

"Punt henchmen." I told them.

I left the gun store and went for my next object to steal, food.

At four in the morning I ended up at a gas station with only one person there, the clerk. I went and asked for a bag. As soon as I got the bag, I went to the back and started to stuff chips, candy, nuts, beef jerky, and drinks into it. I went back to the clerk and asked how much the stuff would cost.

"Twelve dollars and seventy six cents is your total." He told me.

Without hesitation, I pulled out my gun and shot the clerk. There was no one around to call the cops. I went into the back room where all the security cameras were controlled. I was able to erase the footage of my kill.

"I'm too good." I told myself.

I went out the backdoor undetected and found an alley where I could eat a little bit of my food.

"I'm just too good!" I told myself.

After I ate, I laid down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Back

Chapter 5: Coming Back.

When I woke up, it was extra cold. It was just the beginning of December, so it was a normal thing, but this year, it was colder than usual. The only type of clothing I had though was a short sleeve T-Shirt, cut up jeans, and cheap shoes.

I got up and left the alley I slept in. It was now a little past noon. The streets were empty except for a few people and cars. I stopped a guy and asked him where everyone was.

"They're all inside because of how cold it is." He told me.

He kept on walking after he answered me.

I was not sure how I would stay warm. I was freezing with how cold it was. I just walked down the street with my bag with my food, drinks, and gun in it.

I walked for hours and hours. I ended up at Charles and Allie's house just before it got to be darker and colder. I began to keep walking. Out of nowhere I heard a voice.

"Hey Patrick!"

I turned around to see who it was. It was Allie!

"Patrick, what are you doing out here in the cold? Come on inside!"

"Well, ok, if you insist."

I walked up to Allie, and she threw a thick blanket over me and brought me inside. When we got inside I felt a burst of great feeling warm air. I went straight to the couch and laid down.

"How you been?" Allie asked.

"Pretty good I guess."

"Why were you outside alone?"

"You know I don't have parents anymore right?"

"Oh, that's right. My bad. What's in the bag?"

"Just some food and water."

"Stole it?"

"Yea. I told you I have to steal to survive, and that's what I did."

"I wished you didn't leave the other night."

"Why?"

"Because you're homeless and alone. No one deserves to live like that."

"I'm used to it. I can handle myself."

"For how long?"

"Long enough. I've lived fifteen years, I got another good twenty in me."

"Not this Christmas if you don't have a warm place to stay."

"What are you talking about?"

"This Christmas is going to be super cold. People are saying that it's going to get close and even below twenty degrees."

"Really?"

"Yea. You wouldn't survive too long."

"So, am I supposed to stay here or something?"

"I hope so."

"What about Charles?"

"I'll tell him to let you stay."

"You sure he'll say yes?"

"Yea he will."

Allie started to make some hot chocolate and cookies. I just rolled up in the blanket and fell asleep.

(Allie's POV)

"Hey Patrick, you want some cookies and—oh, he's asleep."

Just as I poured myself some hot chocolate, Charles came home. I was extremely nervous since Patrick was sleeping on the couch. I was hoping through the roof that Charles would not be mad.

"Hey Allie! I'm home."

"Hey honey. Did you get the stuff?"

"Most of it. I got the wheat grass, flashlight, wrapping paper, and the tape."

"At least you got the wheat grass."

I pulled out the juicer and made us some wheat grass shots. It was amazing, as usual.

As long as I could find a good way to tell him Patrick was here, maybe he would not be mad. That did not last long. He went to lay on the couch and watch TV.

"Allie?"

"Yea?"

"Why is he sleeping on our couch?"

"His name's Patrick."

"Ok. What's Patrick doing on our couch?"

"He was outside in the 20 degree weather, in a short sleeve T-Shirt."

"You still brought that thief into our house."

(Patrick's POV)

I woke up to Charles' yelling. I just layed there as he kept yelling.

"He's a thief!"

"Charles please!"

"No! He's a no good, piece of crap!"

That's when I got mad. I got up, but Charles did not see me. I walked behing him, grabbed the back of his shirt, and lifted him up.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Nope." Allie chuckled.

"Am uh, am I going to die?"

"I don't know, it's not up to me." Allie again chuckled.

"It's Patrick isn't it?"

"Good guess." She said.

"Hey...buddy, how you doing?"

"Don't test me!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Are you going to put me down?"

"Not too sure, I'm not getting tired."

"Ask nicely." Allie implied.

"Hey Patrick, my bud-"

"I swear, you are the most sorry son of a bitch I've ever met; and I've met a lot of sorry sons of bitches." I told him.

"Dude, you shouldn't use that language." He told me.

"Are you trying to make want to kill you?"

" No! No! No! Just- I don't know, I'm just going to shut my ass up and hope I get out of this alive."

"He'll put you down." Allie said "On one condition."

"Damn." Charles said.

"Let him stay."

"What?!" Charles yelled.

"Charles, I'm going to throw you, out the Goddammed, son of a bitch door!"

"He can stay! He can stay."

"Great." Allie said as I put him down.

I patted Charles on the back hard enough to where he would fall on the ground.

"Yea, great." He muttered.

By now it was seven. We were just laying on the couch watching an episode of The Walking Dead, the one where Lori dies. God I loved that episode. While we were watching it, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Allie said as she got up off the couch.

"Wait." I told her as I also got off the couch.

"What?"

"Give me your frying pans."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"You haven't failed to impress me yet so why the hell not."

She pulled out three pans from a cabnet by the stove. She answered the door.

"Charles?"

"Yea?"

"Stay down."

"Why?"

"Because your bitch ass can't handle action."

"Then why did you let Allie answer the door?"

"Even though it's not physically possible, she's got at least one more pair of balls than you do."

"Oh." He said as he laid back down on the couch.

Now that Charles was quiet, I could hear two men mumbling; the same two men from the store. I have no idea how they found me, but they did.

"We need to search your house." One of them said.

I was ready with the pans. The large one in my right hand to throw, and the others in my left hand. I could hear the door squeak a little bit more as they came into the house. This time, they brought backup.

"Alright guys, let's find this punkass bastard."

As soon as he turned the corner to the kitchen, I threw the the frying pan at him and it hit him in the head. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Allie, down!" I yelled.

She dropped to the ground as I threw the other two pans at two other guys. There was one guy left. He was supposed to be a hand-to-hand combat specialist, but he did not have a gun. He began to run at me, jump, and throw a kick. I caught his leg in mid-air and held him upside down. I held him until he was unconscious. I brought him and the other three guys outside. One by one I tossed them out of view; when I was done, I went back inside.

"What the hell was that?!" Charles asked.

I mumbled, "Oh, just some stupid stuff went down."

"We could've died!" He yelled back.

"I had it under control."

"How'd you do that?" Allie asked.

"Do what?" I acted like nothing happened.

"Your strength! How you pushed the car, lifted Charles up, and threw those guys out of sight, literally." She added.

"Uhh." I tried to stall.

"We want to know." Charles implied.

"And I want you to grow a pair." I snapped back.

"Just tell us." Allie asked again.

"Fine. The government experimented on me a few days ago. I passed out for a few hours so I don't know exactly what happened to me."

"Those sons of bitc-" Charles began to say.

"Sorry Charles, those words are for the people who have a pair." I told him.

"We're getting out of here!" Allie snapped.

''I'll pack." Charles said as he went to their room.

"Good call Allie; mostly because they know where we live."

"I got the stuff!" Charles yelled as he ran past us.

We got the bags as well as Zoey and Marley, and got in the car and left.


End file.
